The devil with the pie
by DJenero
Summary: Issei and Koneko accidentally ate a pie meant for someone else. However they weren't so lucky when someone found out about it... what are they going to do? Based on another episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.


**What's up guys! For the pass few fanfics I've been giving Rias a hard time. So for once, I'll let her relax and not get into any embarrassing moments at all.**

 **Rias: "You really mean it? Thank you!" (Hugs Author)**

 **Me: (Suffocating) "Buwaaa! Ok you're welcome. Now will you please let go of me."**

 **Rias: "Oops, sorry."**

 **Sigh….Anyway; hope you guys enjoy this story and happy reading.**

 **As usual:**

 **Talking: "…"**

 **Thinking: '…'**

 **Ddraig talking: [….]**

In the dining room…

Issei: "Mrrmhmmm… So good!"

Koneko enters dining room.

Koneko: "Hey Ise-senpai,"

Issei: "Ah Koneko-chan, you've got to try this pie!"

Koneko: "No thanks, I'm not very fond of pies."

Issei: "Are you sure?" (Shafts a spoonful of pie into Koneko's mouth)

Koneko: "Mmrrm! Hmmm….Woooow So tasty!"

Issei: "I know right!"

Koneko: "Oh my god! Banana pie! Where did you get this?"

(Issei stopped eating.)

Issei: "It was on the table, someone must have left it here."

Koneko: "There's a card there, {To Sona Sitri, by Akeno}. Ise-senpai, this pie is for kaichou."

Issei: "Oh crap! What am I gonna do!? If Akeno-san finds out, she'll zap me alive!"

Koneko: (Continues eating the pie.) "I'm sorry, what?"

(GAHKONG!)

Issei stared at his kouhai with his mouth dropping.

An hour later….

Akeno: (enters dining room.) "Ara? Where did my pie go? I knew I left it here?"

Issei and Koneko are currently hiding behind a door.

Koneko: "Ise-senpai, I think we should…Mmhmmm!"

Issei: (Covering Koneko's mouth.) "Shush!"

Koneko: (Moves away Issei's hand.) "….tell Akeno-san about it."

Issei: "No way. She'll kill me for it."

Koneko: "Not a very good reason…"

Issei: "Because you ate it too."

Koneko: "Fair enough." (continues to hide)

Akeno: "Oh well, I'll just make another one."

Akeno then walks towards the kitchen.

Issei: "Phew!... That was close."

Koneko: "You're the worst."

Issei: "Not now Koneko-chan. If anybody finds out that we ate Akeno-san's pie, we'll be…."

Rias: "You'll be what?"

Issei: "KYAAA! Rias! Wait, I-I can explain!"

Rias: "You two ate Akeno's pie? You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Koneko: "He started it." (pointing at Issei)

Rias: "Sigh… Does Akeno know about her missing pie yet?"

Issei: "Yeah, she's making another one right now."

Rias: "That pie was for Sona's birthday party tomorrow, we can't afford to lose another pi…Hide!" (Pushes Issei and Konek behind a door)

Issei: "Ow! What was that fo…."

Rias: "Shush!"

Akeno enters the dining room and places another pie on the table.

Akeno: "Haaaah….Finally, it's done! Better let it cool down before I can pack it."

Akeno then left the room.

Issei: "Sigh… Wait! Why are you hiding with us Rias?"

Rias: "Well….. To be honest…..(pushing index fingers together)….I took a bite of that pie as well….."

Issei & Koneko: "YOU WHAT!"

Rias: "The smell was too tempting! And Issei, you knew I had a craving for bananas."

Issei: "Tsk tsk tsk… And for you to lecture us on stealing food."

Rias: "It's my nature." (Shrugs shoulders)

Koneko: "Well, now what?"

Rias: "Sigh….. Since Akeno had already made another pie, we'll just leave it as it is and forget about it."

Issei: "Good idea."

And the three of them came out from their hiding spot and head towards the living room. However, Koneko seems to be facing the wrong direction.

Issei: "Koneko-chan! Where're you going?"

Koneko: (in a trance) "PIEEEEEEEEE…."

Issei quickly grabs Koneko's hand and pull her towards him.

Issei: "Koneko-chan! Snap out of it!" (shakes Koneko as if trying to wake her up)

Koneko: "Why can't I have the pie? I don't see you stopping buchou."

Issei: "Buuuchou? GASP!"

Issei then saw Rias slowly shuffling towards the pie, leaving a trail of drool.

Issei: "Rias! Wake up! What are you doing!?"

Rias: "PIIEEEEE….."

Issei then rushed towards the table and grabs the pie.

Issei: "Stop you guys! This pie is for kaichou and I'm not letting any of you take another bite!"

Rias: "Put the pie down Ise! That's and order!"

Koneko: "Senpai, please have pity for your kouhai….."

Issei: "Then you leave me not choice…."

[WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER!]

Issei activated his Balance Breaker and fly out of Hyoudou residence.

Rias: "After him Koneko!"

Koneko: "Hai, Buchou!"

Both girls spread their devil wings and chased after the Sekiryuutei.

Issei tried to increase his speed, but he noticed that his master is just meters away from his tail.

Issei: "Ddraig, any chance to make me faster?"

[Didn't you have your Sonic Knight with you?]

Issei: "Oh yeah, almost forgot.."

[WELSH SONIC BOOST KNIGHT!]

Issei activated his Knight mode and flew 5 times faster than he usually move.

Koneko: (panting) "hah hah hah…Buchou! Shoot him down!"

Rias: "Good thing it's at night,"

Rias started to fire multiple shots of destructive energy at Issei. He manages to dodge some but is soon hit by one.

Issei then crashed into the front of Hyoudou residence, with the pie safely in one piece. Rias and Koneko then cornered him towards the front door.

Rias: "We have you surrounded Ise, hand over the pie!"

Issei: "No Rias! Koneko-chan! Please come to your senses!"

Suddenly, the front door slammed open, shocking Issei, which caused him to drop the pie.

Issei: "Ah no! The pie!"

(Splat!)

Akeno: "Ara ara Ise-kun, were you the one who took my pie?"

Issei: "A-KE-NO-S-AN!"

Issei couldn't stop trembling as he saw Akeno at the front door with a creepy smile.

Koneko then hide behind Rias, who still remained calm.

Issei: "I'm so sorry Akeno-san. I was the one who ate your pie took away your 2nd one. But only because I these two wanted to eat it."

Akeno: (Brings Issei to her chest) "It's alright Ise-kun, I forgive you. Thanks for trying to save my pie."

Issei: "But Akeno-san, what about kaichou's birthday party?"

Akeno: "Oh, I've already kept a pie for the party. This one is for us at home."

Rias: "S-so, it's ok for us to eat that pie?"

Akeno: "Of course! Ufufu!"

Koneko: "Then why did you put a greeting card near that pie?"

Akeno: "I did it on purpose."

Rias: "WHAT?! For what?"

Akeno: "So I can see to priceless expressions on your faces. Ufufu!"

A crimson aura started to emerge.

Rias: "Why did you have to do that!? Did you know I had to show my gluttonous side to Ise!? So embarrassing!"

Rias's face turn red as both Issei and Koneko rolled on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

Akeno: "Don't worry. If you want, I've made extras."

Issei: "Really?"

Rias & Koneko: "YAY! PIE!"

Akeno: "Come in now, it's getting chilly outside."

And the Gremory team sat on the table heping themselves with Akeno's delicious Banana pie.

 **Well, that's all for today folks.**

 **Me: "Now Akeno, mind if I have a slice of pie?"**

 **Akeno: "Sure, help yourself Djenero-kun."**

 **Me: "Thank you."**

 **Rias: "Mou! Author-san, I thought you promised I won't be embarrassed in this story?"**

 **Me: "Sorry Rias, I can't help it. But at least you get a slice of pie."**

 **Rias: "Well….I suppose you're right."**

 **Until next time guys. GAN PAI!**


End file.
